


The French Maid Outfit Makes A Return

by keeperofstories



Series: The Chronicles of the French Maid Outfit [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, French Maid Costume, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Fill: Apple, M/M, PWP, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Merlin waits for Arthur to return from work, ready for a fun night.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Chronicles of the French Maid Outfit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906999
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	The French Maid Outfit Makes A Return

Merlin took his time. Instead of just a quick, yet thorough, shower, he took a bath, luxuriating in the warm, relaxing water. As he prepared himself, Merlin contemplated forgetting about waiting for Arthur and just indulge himself. It was just a fantasy, though; Merlin had already planned out how he wanted the evening to go and, in the long run, he would be cheating himself out of a great time if he didn’t come with Arthur’s cock in his arse. 

Merlin went out onto their balcony in nothing but his pants to let the sun help dry him, keeping his hands grasped over his head as he soaked up the warm rays and occasionally rocked his hips slightly. Though he couldn’t stay out long without risking burning his white, Irish skin, Merlin still felt the languid pull of the sun’s heat, the fresh air scenting his skin. 

Discarding his pants, Merlin strode over to his and Arthur’s closet, knowing exactly which outfit he was looking for. Pulling out the silky costume, Merlin once again took his time, reveling in the smooth glide of the material against his skin as he donned the costume. He admired himself in the bedroom’s full-length mirror: the way the bustier gave the illusion of soft curves where he was usually all hard angles. Merlin played with the skirt, closing his eyes as he remembered all the fun they had had the last time he wore this costume, arse clenching as he almost felt the phantom sensations of binding ropes once again holding his arms and legs wide. 

When it was almost time for Arthur to arrive home, Merlin grabbed an apple and knife and sat on the dining room chair facing the door to their flat, placing both his feet up on top of the table, crossing his ankles and highlighting the muscles of his legs. The skirt of the costume fanned out, covering his erection and teasing about his thighs. Merlin cut out a small slice of apple whilst he waited for Arthur, sucking the tart juice that spilled onto his thumb off the digit. He paused when he heard Arthur on the stairs, anticipation coiling in his stomach as Arthur opened the door and saw Merlin, his gaze turning heated flatteringly quickly. 

“What’s all this?” Arthur asked as he carelessly dropped his briefcase and shut the door. 

“Welcome home, ma petite tête de chou,” Merlin purred instead of answering, standing up and sauntering towards Arthur, setting the only half-eaten apple and knife aside. 

“I don’t think that’s how that endearment goes,” Arthur laughed, though his breathing accelerated as Merlin drew closer. 

“And yet it suits you so well,” Merlin said with a smirk, dropping the sultry maid act. 

“You sure know how to woo a man, insults really get me going,” Arthur said drily and Merlin gave an outraged huff. 

“Fine,” Merlin said casually, turning away. “You don’t like my efforts, I won’t burden you with any further overtures. I’ll just take my fine arse elsewhere…” 

Merlin didn’t even get to finish the sentence before both he and Arthur were laughing as Arthur grabbed hold of him and gently turned Merlin back towards him, placing a light kiss on his smiling lips. 

“Your efforts are…adequate,” Arthur acquiesced as he grabbed hold of Merlin’s hand and prompted him to twirl, the skirt billowing up and revealing that Merlin was wearing nothing underneath. Arthur went in for a second kiss, thrusting his hands under the French maid costume so he could fill them with Merlin’s pert arse and drag him against Arthur’s body, the kiss turning filthy and wet. 

Eventually, Merlin broke the kiss and pulled away to retrieve the apple and knife. 

“Apple?” Merlin offered, already cutting out a slice. “It should help with your stamina,” Merlin gauded. 

“If that’s the case, I don’t think you can afford to miss even a single slice,” Arthur returned as he watched Merlin’s large hand caress the red, fleshy fruit, the other wielding the knife with practiced dexterity. “But I’ll have a slice, anyway.” 

Once again putting the apple and knife aside so he was holding only a single slice, Merlin brought the apple piece close to Arthur’s mouth as if he meant to feed it to Arthur himself, Arthur’s lips parting obligingly, only for Merlin’s hand to swerve at the last moment. Merlin placed the apple slice between his pecs, the bustier of the French maid costume holding it in place, and sent a challenging look towards Arthur. 

Growling in appreciation, Arthur ducked his head, grasping the apple slice with his teeth as the lace of the costume brushed against his face. Arthur rubbed against Merlin’s chest as he manoeuvred the apple into his mouth, standing up straight as he started to chew the slice. As he ate, Merlin came close and pressed kisses to Arthur’s neck as his hands worked on unbuttoning Arthur’s clothes. Arthur just finished swallowing the last of the apple when Merlin dropped down to his knees. Arthur ran his thumb over Merlin’s soft lips, Merlin’s mouth parting and taking Arthur’s thumb. Merlin locked eyes with Arthur whilst freeing his aching cock from the confines of his trousers and pants, running long strokes along Arthur’s length until Merlin leaned forward and swallowed Arthur down. 

Merlin took his time, working more and more of Arthur’s length into his mouth, pulling off completely at times to suck Arthur’s balls, before once again stretching his mouth around Arthur’s leaking cock. Arthur fisted a hand into Merlin’s hair when he finally felt the back of Merlin’s throat but before he could give his first thrust, Merlin pulled away once more, standing up this time. 

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur complained as his wet cock was suddenly exposed to the open air, sending a shiver through him. 

“That’s the idea, Arthur,” Merlin said hotly. “Me, bent over some piece of furniture, you, pounding into my arse.” 

“Table or sofa?” Arthur asked succinctly, drawing a hand up Merlin’s thigh and under his skirt. 

“Table,” Merlin breathed out and Arthur, hands already in place, shoved Merlin down so that he was bent over the table, skirt rising up and giving Arthur the perfect view of Merlin’s arse and the plug his rim was clenched around. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Arthur groaned as he grasped the end of the silicone toy, pressing it deeper into a keening Merlin and rotating it a bit, before pulling the butt plug out of Merlin’s body. 

“Naturellement, mon cher,” Merlin crooned. “That is why we French invented sex, for la petite mort.” 

“Shut up, you idiot,” Arthur laughed as he plunged deep into Merlin’s ready body in one swift thrust. Keeping a hand on Merlin’s back, Arthur started up a steady rhythm, Merlin’s hips smacking into the edge of the table with each forceful thrust of Arthur’s body. As Merlin had only loosened Arthur’s clothes, not taking them off entirely, it was only Arthur’s exposed chest that felt the light tickle of the French maid costume as the skirt bunched up around Merlin’s hips, giving Arthur a provocative view every time he pulled out and Merlin some cushioning every time Arthur pounded home. 

When Arthur’s thrust started becoming erratic, Merlin moaned, “Come inside me.” Arthur sped up his thrusts at that, reaching around awkwardly to strip Merlin’s cock, making sure Merlin came first before Arthur spilled inside him. 

Once they had both caught their breaths and sprawled out on their sofa, Merlin’s butt plug keeping Arthur’s come inside him, Arthur asked again, “What was all this for?” 

As Merlin hesitated, Arthur had the sudden sinking sensation that he had forgotten a planned date night or some kind of anniversary. Turned out, it was much worse. 

“I just thought we should take advantage while we can,” Merlin finally said, plucking at his skirt whilst studiously avoiding Arthur’s gaze. “Will’s coming to town and I said he could stay with us whilst he’s here.” 

“I change my mind,” Arthur said weakly. “ _I’m_ gonna be the death of _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
